Fringe Heroes
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Scum and Villainy See also: Character Options Outside the legitimate authority of the galaxy, life is dangerous. Laws are made and enforced by the powerful with little interest in justice or fairness. On the fringes, crime lords and gangsters command through a generous use of force and terror to ensure that the lesser cow to their every whim. With no Empire or Republic, rule goes to the individual who can take power and hold it longest. Amid these lawless places rogue heroes thrive, carving names for themselves in a dangerous, though exhilarating universe, fighting syndicates, slavers, pirates, and other villains. This section explores how heroes who skirt the line between light and dark develop talents and abilities that set them apart from their more mainstream counterparts. Fringe Jedi See also: Jedi In the line of duty, Jedi often consort with the dregs of the galaxy. Whether working as negotiators to defuse violence on a far-flung world or fleeing to the farthest reaches of space to avoid their enemies, Jedi that coexist with scum and villains develop a slightly different range of abilities. New Jedi Talent The following new Talent is suitable for Jedi characters within Fringe Campaigns: * New Talent: Jedi Sentinel Talent Tree ** [[Persistent Haze|'Persistent Haze']] Fringe Nobles See also: Noble Contrary to their name and identity, Nobles frequently rub elbows with some of the more dangerous villains in the galaxy. Many nobles supplement their wealth by making deals with crime lords and smugglers, while others use black market contacts to maintain their supply of illegal substances or other distractions. Other nobles might have lost everything, driven from their worlds and stations in disgrace. Forced to make their way in a hostile galaxy, nobles find their talents and abilities well suited to the byways of the underworld. New Noble Talents The following new Talents are suitable for Noble characters within Fringe Campaigns: * New Disgrace Talent Tree * New Talent: Inspiration Talent Tree ** [[Beloved|'Beloved']] Fringe Scoundrels See also: Scoundrel Scoundrels thrive outside the bounds of law. They know how to maneuver, broker, and manipulate to make their way along the uncertain routes of the underworld. Scoundrels fill a variety of roles from spy to smuggler, pirate to bounty hunter, and just about everything in between. When dealing with villainous scum, having a Scoundrel on your side can make all the difference between success and failure. New Scoundrel Talents The following new Talents are suitable for Scoundrel characters within Fringe Campaigns: * New Talents: Fortune Talent Tree ** [[Avert Disaster|'Avert Disaster']] ** [[Better Lucky than Dead|'Better Lucky than Dead']] ** [[Dumb Luck|'Dumb Luck']] ** [[Labyrinthine Mind|'Labyrinthine Mind']] ** [[Ricochet Shot|'Ricochet Shot']] ** [[Uncanny Luck|'Uncanny Luck']] ** [[Unlikely Shot|'Unlikely Shot']] * New Talents: Misfortune Talent Tree ** [[Befuddle|'Befuddle']] ** [[Cunning Strategist|'Cunning Strategist']] ** [[Hesitate|'Hesitate']] ** [[Improved Skirmisher|'Improved Skirmisher']] ** [[Sow Confusion|'Sow Confusion']] ** [[Sudden Strike|'Sudden Strike']] ** [[Weakening Strike|'Weakening Strike']] * New Talent: Slicer Talent Tree ** [[Virus|'Virus']] * New Talents: Spacer Talent Tree ** [[Cramped Quarters Fighting|'Cramped Quarters Fighting']] ** [[Make a Break for It|'Make a Break for It']] Fringe Scouts See also: Scout The galaxy's underworld presents numerous opportunities for Scouts, and those that walk the line between law and crime find themselves in high demand. Scouts can serve as spies and infiltrators, services every crime lord has need of, and can be used to thwart the efforts of other spies by heading up their employer's defense systems. Of course, Scouts can also be problem solvers, slipping into areas unseen, eliminating targets, and getting out before anyone is the wiser. New Scout Talents The following new Talents are suitable for Scout characters within Fringe Campaigns: * New Talents: Camouflage Talent Tree ** [[Hide in Plain Sight|'Hide in Plain Sight']] ** [[Hunker Down|'Hunker Down']] ** [[Shadow Striker|'Shadow Striker']] * New Talents: Fringer Talent Tree ** Flee ** Keep it Together ** [[Sidestep|'Sidestep']] ** Surge ** [[Swift Strider|'Swift Strider']] Fringe Soldiers See also: Soldier Hired muscle, thugs, toughs, enforcers, and Soldiers are the mainstay forces of every crime lord in the galaxy. They provide intimidation and necessary protection. Rogue Soldiers might be deserters or could be ex-officers, thrown out of the service for cruelty, excessive force, or some other nasty act. Regardless, a Soldier can do well in the galaxy because a person who is handy with a blaster is always needed. New Soldier Talents The following new Talents are suitable for Soldier characters within Fringe Campaigns: * New Talents: Brawler Talent Tree ** [[Cantina Brawler|'Cantina Brawler']] ** [[Counterpunch|'Counterpunch']] ** [[Experienced Brawler|'Experienced Brawler']] ** [[Make Do|'Make Do']] ** [[Man Down|'Man Down']] ** [[Pick a Fight|'Pick a Fight']] ** [[Sucker Punch|'Sucker Punch']] * New Talents: Weapon Specialist Talent Tree ** Crushing Assault ** [[Impaling Assault|'Impaling Assault']] ** [[Stinging Assault|'Stinging Assault']]